kasey_the_tracking_and_the_technology_pupfandomcom-20200215-history
Kasey
Personality ~Work In Progress! Bio Kasey was born at the same time as with Shadow Kasey. She was very loyal to her and was always spending every second of every day with her. She was going to be next in line to become the packs future leader, but instead after hearing about and seeing the PAW Patrol doing a rescue one time she wants to join the PAW Patrol in some way. Then one day when Kasey and her twin sister was just one month old, they were playing out by the court yard in their wolf pack and beside trees. Clouds were getting dark, and the wind started to pick up badly. Both of the pups mother ran out to tell them to get inside due to a storm. The two, her and Shadow Kasey started to head inside, when a lighting bolt struck one of the trees nearby them. The tree fell on top of her which knocked her unconscious. Shadow Kasey stayed with Kasey trying to get her up, and screaming for help. That's when Ryder, Rubble, and Chase arrived to help. Rubble used his crane to pick up the tree off her, and Chase kept Shadow Kasey back away from the scene, and trying to calm her down since she was crying and hyper-like trying to run back to her. Chase carried her on his back towards the den where they all took shelter. Ryder contacted Marshall to come to the Wolf den to give Kasey a check-up. A few months after the incident, Kasey is up and playing with her sister again. It was winter season in Adventure Bay, the two were playing hide-and-seek. It was Kasey's turn to search for Shadow Kasey, but when she started to hear yelps of "helps", she heard from the voice that it was her sister. She started searching for her, she sniffed the air for a sent, followed the paw prints in the snow, and screamed to Shadow Kasey to keep yelling so she could follow her voice and find her. After 4 minutes, she was able to find Shadow Kasey, unaware that Ryder has been watching her the whole time. Ryder was impressed, and offered Kasey a job in the PAW Patrol as the Tracking/Technologist. Shadow Kasey thought that her sister wouldn't accept, but when she did, Shadow Kasey started to feel lefted out. Soon Kasey started spending less time with her, and more at the PAW Patrol lookout and more time with the PAW Patrol pups playing and doing missions. W.I.P Appearance When Kasey is a pup, her fur is light gray with white coating on her tummy, mid-tail, and mid muzzle. Her paws are light black. Her eyes are light blue. As she grows older, she gets a more fluff to her chest. Her gray fur is more darkened and she also has more fluff to the sides of her cheek, and her tail is more puffy. Collar:'' Purple'' Badge: Satellite Radar Stories she appears in Present day: ''Kasey has gone Missing''~(by me) Future Generation: Future Generation: Trivia Catchphrases: * "Technology is not smart enough for this pup!" (technology technician) * "My highly trained paws are at your service!" (tracking) * "technician coming through!" (technology technician) * "If you lose something, you can count on me to find it!" (tracking) ~'Pup Pack tools(tracking):' * claw. * tracking tablet. * tracking wings (Like Skye's). * built in tracking drone. * megaphone. ~'Pup Pack tools(technology technician):' * technology tablet * claw ~'Jetpack for Air pups uniform: ''~Work In Progress! '' 'Vehicle:' ◾While in tracking vehicle mode only, it can convert into a tracking helicopter. Each button has a different meaning: ◾ There's a ''red button with a paw-print: It's the button to turn the vehicle into a helicopter when it's already a tracking truck. ◾ Red: For both tracking and technology technician truck modes, pushing it once turns the lights on, holding it down honks the horn. ◾ Blue: While in tracking truck mode, it activates the truck built in tracking drone. ◾ Green: While technology technician truck mode only, it activates her built in technology device. ◾ Orange: While in tracking truck mode only, it turns on her sirens. * Yellow: While in both tracking and technology technician truck modes, it activates her communication scree. ◾ When she's older, Ryder upgrades it so it's able to connect with his atv, and upgrades it to where it is bigger for her adult body. Fears: * Stroms- After she got shocked by lighting at her wolf den in the woods. * Her sister Shadow Kasey- ''Shadow Kasey always unexpectedly attacks Kasey and her PAW Patrol friends sometimes, leaving Kasey in fear when she'll attack again. But when Kasey turns into an adult she's not scared of her any more, but is anored of her. '''Friends:' * Kasey is friends with all the pups, treating most of the boys as brothers, but is more loving towards Ryder, due to her big crush on the adorable leader boy. She tends to make friends easily, but she's closest to Skye, Rosey, Snowflake, Bella, and Brownie for her gal pals. Out of all the boys, besides Ryder , the ones she's closest to in a platonic, non-romantic, Brotherly sense, has to be Ranger, Chase, and Rocky. * Kasey is very close Skye, Snowflake, Brownie, Bella, and Rosey as besties since they are a singing team called the "Puptatonix". ''She loves singing with them every day, and would sing with them all day if she could. When she becomes an adult, she is a tad bit closer to her sister, Shadow Kasey, since she doesn't threaten the PAW Patrol team anymore. * She alwo becomes a tad bit closer to her cousin, Thunder, as well. 'Known Family:' Sapphire - Mother Hunter - Father Ryder - Husband Sunny - Daughter Lily - Daughter Moon - Daughter Shadow Kasey - Sister Thunder - Cousin Sunbeam - Sister Twister - Brother Solar - Cousin Space - Uncle Cocoa - Aunt Whirlpool - Daughter-In-law Shadow Jr. - Niece Tornado - Brother Slash - Nephew Voice actresses Young Kasey: '''TBA' Older Kasey: Elizabeth Reaser- voice of Alice Zander in Oujia: origin of evil. Category:Dragons19's OC's